


Body/Prison

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Augmentations Kink, Body Modification, Bottom Hux, Cyberpunk, Everything is neon and bright and beautiful, Hux is hitman with repressed feelings, Kylo is a hacker with too many, M/M, Minor Violence, Sex but make it futuristic, cyberpunk clubbing, not too graphic, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "A movement to his right catches Hux’s eye, hand on his gun like second nature. His gaze falls upon the hunched form of the man who would be doing the modifications on his body, a bulk of mass that leaned over a worktable that had wires and pieces of metal strewn about with zero organization. Hux once again questioned his decision to come here, questioned whether doing this was really necessary.The scars on his arms and the ache in his back and the blurred vision in his right eye once again remind him he had no choice."Or a Cyberpunk AU where Hux is forced to alter his body and Kylo is the best man for the job.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Body/Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the cyberpunk au I've been dying to write! It was meant to be a lot darker and grittier but, like always, just ended up being a little bit soft? oh well ;)  
> Also, accountants are lovely, Hux is just being a little shit ;)  
> Also also, I added to some links that were literally playing on repeat when writing so yes, I'm a nerd.

Hux took another drag of his cigarette as he stared at the rundown building before him, squinting through the smoke as he made a mental note of the main entrance and the two side doors that could be used as an escape route should this whole endeavor go wrong. He scouted the area for an hour, making sure this was in fact the place he was instructed to visit just a few days ago. It looked bleak, one of those buildings his parents would tell him to avoid unless he wanted to go missing.

The rain had finally stopped halfway over here, leaving his hair and coat a soaking mess but he couldn’t focus on being irritated about it. The rain gave him an excuse to concentrate on the task at hand and ignore the pain he felt in his bones as his worn body demanded warmth.

It had taken longer than it should’ve for Hux to admit just how tired and damaged his body was feeling, spending years trying to mask the ache to avoid dealing with the issue. The human body was a remarkable thing, his mother used to say many years ago when she cleaned his bandages as he lay in bed after being honorably discharged from the military. A blaster to the arm and shoulder was enough to render him useless for months but his determination to get back to the gist of things was the only thing that kept him from getting a desk job as his mother wanted.

_ An accountant. Please. _

It wasn’t easy being a hitman but, in this city, it wasn’t an oddity.

Hux learned fairly quickly that you could pick up high-paying jobs from the right people and live somewhat comfortably, using the skill he already possessed and learned in his time in the military to his advantage. Those in his circle mocked him constantly for his lack of body modifications but Hux paid no mind, not when he was the most successful hitman in their network. Try as they might, no one could deny that Hux knew how to use any weapon effortlessly and efficiently.

His personal weapon of choice, a custom-made pistol which sat heavily in its custom-made holster, was perfectly hidden beneath his thick coat and it was a source of comfort as Hux walked down a long, dark hallway that seemed to never end. Hux noticed the worn-out arrows made out of white tape on the floor, guiding him further into the basement of the building. His boots sounded far too loud, the grime under his sole making his anxiety rise which each footstep because it made listening for other footsteps harder.

It seemed like an eternity before Hux was convinced this really was the right place. The Knights, an elite mercenary group that took on the most dangerous jobs in the country, swore “Ren” was the best man to go to when it came to human augmentation. All seven of Knights had their modifications done exclusively by him, crediting their success to what seemed to be the master of Augmentation.

Music floated through the hallway, the electronic beat reminding Hux of the music that played in every club Hux ever went to. Not that Hux went to them to enjoy himself. Self-absorbed targets who didn’t think Hux would find them in the middle of a dark dancefloor in a sea of partygoers was Hux’s favorite kind of night. They never expect him, and the knowledge of hitting a target while their bodyguards stood some feet away was worth the risk.

Hux was caught up in his memories when he walked into a large, wide-open room. Several computer monitors lined a wall from floor to ceiling, blueprints and coding flashed across several screens and Hux had no idea what they meant even if he tried to figure them out. The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KrLWdNp_CA) was much louder in here now, deafening in the empty room that seemed so filthy and bare to be the correct location.

The ache in his arm and back reminded Hux that this was essentially the black market and he shouldn’t expect perfection. He needs to do this if he wants to continue working.

He has no choice.

A movement to his right catches Hux’s eye, hand on his gun like second nature. His gaze falls upon the hunched form of the man who would be doing the modifications on his body, a bulk of mass that leaned over a worktable that had wires and pieces of metal strewn about with zero organization. Hux couldn’t help taking in the sight, eyes trailing over massive arms that had a soft, red glow emitting from whatever fiber optic that resided underneath his skin. Hux could see the faint glow underneath his ungodly tight shirt, and it was a startling thought when he wondered just how much of it covered his body.

Hux once again questioned his decision to come here, questioned whether doing this was råeally necessary.

The scars on his arms and the ache in his back and the blurred vision in his right eye once again remind him he had no choice.

Ren looked up from his worktable, an impressive-looking cranial piece coming into view when Hux stepped closer to him. Only then does Hux notice Ren’s eyes, seeing a minuscule shift in them as they scanned Hux’s body for any weapons. Hux doesn’t move when those eyes linger on his chest, the heavyweight of his gun a comforting feeling right now.

“I was told by- “

“Yeah, Cardo told me you would be coming today,” Ren said, pushing his long hair out of his face. Hux noticed the red glow was coming from under his hair as well.

“Right. Of course, he did,” Hux amended. Cardo had been their liaison this past couple of weeks, after all. “I don’t suppose you expect me to watch you all night. I had to cancel two jobs for this so if you need me to do anything before…”

Ren regarded him with a blank stare. The music wasn’t as loud as before, an odd thing considering Hux didn’t see Ren move to turn it down. He’d heard of people altering their bodies to connect with computers and such but had never had the chance to actually meet someone like that.

“Take off your shirt,” Ren said after a while, standing from his seat before rummaging through another pile of metal behind him.

Hux wanted to be annoyed. He wanted to be angry that he literally had to turn down a grand to simply intimidate a loser who owed some big boss money but instead he was here, taking off his soaked coat and dress shirt. His gun was safely tucked into his belt, however; he wasn’t going to risk being so exposed.

Hux had long ago stopped being self-conscious about his scars, wearing them proudly as the years passed because they reminded him how far he had come. The dark scars marred his pale skin in a way that made him look more dangerous than he usually did, a body that healed itself organically instead of rushing to futuristic alternatives like everyone else. His one true sense of pride.

Hux watched as Ren gave his chest a look, an intense stare that was more calculating as he moved close to touch Hux’s cold skin. The room was freezing; a fact made obvious by the way Hux’s back ached painfully and how his skin broke out in goosebumps. If Ren noticed his discomfort, he kindly ignored making a comment about it.

“Your back could use something to help strengthen your stance, it’ll make it easier to perfectly aim at your targets when you’re not fighting the pain. Your arm,” Ren reached for Hux’s wrist, thick fingers pressing into the pale skin there. “Do you have trouble with your trigger finger?”

Hux’s eyebrows furrowed up at Ren, taken completely by surprise. No one knew Hux was having trouble in that area, the one true real reason he decided to do this after years of fighting it. But the numbness had become too much, exposing Hux to too many scenarios where he had to switch hands to shoot because his fingers refused to cooperate.

“Yes.” Hux was aware of the music again, the thrum beating along with the rhythm of his heart.

“I can see the damage here. And here,” Kylo said as he pointed as if Hux would be able to see the damage with his naked eye. “Over time, you’ll lose all mobility on these three fingers. The ones you need, I assume.”

Hux felt a pang of emotion as he recalled the words his doctor had told him many years ago.

It was happening. He needed to act fast.

“Do whatever you have to. I don’t care. Make me a whole fucking arm, as long as I can still do my job.” Hux swore he wasn’t pleading but the words came out in a rush that sounded desperate enough.

Ren looked at Hux’s face now, giving Hux a good view of them. Hux noticed the red glow in his eyes then, not as menacing as some of the ones Hux had seen before. These eyes had a purpose, regardless of what his mind what saying to him.

“Your right eye needs replacing. I have something perfect for you. Sniper grade, military quality optic mod that isn’t on the market anymore, not even on the black market but I think you need it more than I do,” Ren said, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he stepped back. He was looking at Hux in a way that made Hux both nervous and excited. Like an artist appraising a slab of untouched marble before he began to chisel away before his final creation was finished.

Before Hux could answer or even admonish him for taking too long, Ren finally spoke. “I can work on your eye tonight unless you want to be brave and do all three mods? If all goes well, you’ll only need a couple of days of rest.”

Hux didn’t hesitate. “All three tonight. I’m ready.”

_ I need this. _

It shocked Hux to see Ren prep his area, watching him tie his hair back in a bun that exposed a bracket of metal at the base of his head. It left no doubt what it was to Hux, having just witnessed it at work. The cold, metal table that Hux laid on was uncomfortable on his back, both because of the cold and the way his spine hated laying on flat surfaces thanks to his previous injuries. Everything smelled clean, looked pristine as Ren wore black latex gloves while handling the eye and receiver that would ultimately make Hux’s life a thousand times better. Hux didn’t notice how his hands were clutching at the edge of the table until Ren brought it up.

“Easy. You won’t feel anything, I promise.” Ren hooked Hux up to an IV bag that had enough juice to knock Hux out without trouble. “The ache will hit you when you wake, but you’ll be fine as long as you don’t go to work for a couple of days.”

Hux couldn’t help but nod, Ren’s soothing voice was filled with a confidence that was…alluring.

The slow drip of anesthetic began to make Hux’s head loll sideways, eyes fighting hard to focus on the bright light above him, on the cold metal table that seemed to remain freezing despite his own body heat. Blinking slowly, Hux’s last coherent thought was just how wonderful Ren’s face was when he was blushing-

_ Wait, what? _ Hux’s voice echoed in his head as his eyes fluttered shut.

He missed the way Ren ducked his head, hoping Hux didn’t notice his eyes lingering on his face too long.

Cardo was right. Hux was his type.

* * *

The procedure took hours.

Hux floated between consciousness, fighting the anesthesia despite the proper dosage that Kylo had given him. Kylo took one break, downing an entire can of an energy drink he found stashed under the mess on his worktable after finishing the augmentation of Hux’s arm and before the restoration of his back. Kylo’s own back ached as he hunched over the table to insert the proper receptors that would allow Hux to stabilize his posture, weaving the intricate fibers into the receiver at the base of Hux’s neck that would then connect to his nervous system with the utmost care, a feat considering Kylo’s large hands. They always gave the impression that he was simply a brute, hands too big and bulky.

Hours later, Kylo checked up on Hux’s vitals, scanning his prone form to make sure his body hadn’t rejected anything. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw nothing that would hint any danger, just the quick beating of Hux’s heart as he slept, heavily sedated after fidgeting the last hour of the operation.

When Hux finally woke up, Kylo had to suppress a snort as Hux complained when he was helped into a sitting position, arguing that he could do it by himself. But there was so much he could do on his own and before long, Kylo had his arm securely around Hux’s small waist, ignoring the way he seemed to weight nothing.

Kylo had heard the stories; Hux was deadly in his organic form. He would be unstoppable once he was recovered.  Kylo stood by as Hux inspected his reflection in the large mirror Kylo had placed there just for him.

He watched as Hux, expressionless and still, began to move his new arm, the metal glinting in the bright light as he tested out his new range in mobility. So far so good, Kylo thought as Hux had nothing to complain about yet.

Hux turned around to inspect the reflection of his back, taking in the metal modification piece that followed the line of his spine, stopping at the base of his neck.

“I know you’re sore, but do you feel any improvement in your posture? I might have to tweak it a bit if it needs some adjustments,” Kylo said, unable to take his eyes off the soft glow of the receptors on Hux’s spine.

“I’ll have to test it to figure that out. You said it would stabilize any missteps during combat?” Hux asked as he looked at Kylo through the mirror.

“Correct. Just don’t overdo it or else I’ll have to fix you entirely.” A joke. Why would Kylo joke with a client?

Hux either didn’t seem to notice or chose to ignore Kylo as he stood straighter, hands flexing at his sides before his face contorted with confusion. “You didn’t fix my eye?”

Shit. “One sec,” Kylo said as he rummaged through the pile of metal and food wrappers on his worktable, finding a datapad he needed to activate Hux’s new eye. “Just…give me just…one minute…”

Hux might be going blind in one eye but he still could see the look of sheer concentration on Kylo’s face as his fingers tapped on the screen of his tablet, the fast movements of his fingers catching his attention when suddenly everything changed.

“Jesus, what the?” Hux stumbled as he practically _felt_ his eye whirl to life, seeing numbers and codes and the logo of the federal government that was only proof that this was indeed military grade.

“Normally I’d say this will get some time to get used to but you’re trained in sniper rifles so the concept should remain the same. The range finder can calculate the precise distance of your target and recommend any changes once it takes account of any wind interference that may affect your shot,” Kylo said as he walked up behind Hux. “This is what you would see when you activate that mode.”

Hux had half a second to prepare before a crosshair similar to the sights he used in his own weapons appeared, followed by the distance of the mirror before him as well as the speed of the air that was being blown out from the AC vent above him.

“Holy shit,” Hux managed to say as he continued to test out what would no doubt be his favorite part of his body now. “What else does it do?”

Kylo smiled. “Everything you could possibly dream of.” A genuine, pleased smile. “Magnification of up to 20x. Complete thermal vision and HD night vision that automatically turns on once it detects low light.”

Hux knew he was a purist. Had always been. But right now, as he stared back at himself and seeing the new body he had, Hux couldn’t help feeling foolish for waiting so long to do this.

“You like it.” It wasn’t a question. Kylo could see Hux’s heart beating rapidly, could see the change in his breathing.

“How could I not, look at me,” Hux gave Kylo a sneer that almost made Kylo’s brain short circuit. Hux would be even more deadly than before and Kylo knew he couldn’t wait to try out his new toys.

Kylo didn’t know what made him do it.  He didn’t know if it was the way Hux’s back looked even better now that it had metal running up his spine or if it was the cluster of freckles he had seen when he worked closely on him before.  Kylo couldn’t help running his fingers down the curve of Hux’s back, mesmerized by his own creation.

Hux didn’t move, but he did turn his head to face Kylo but giving no indication to stop. The moment lasted a second, but it was already too much.

Hux left shortly after that.

The heat of Kylo’s fingers in his skin lingered for much longer than Hux liked.

* * *

The neon lights flicked brightly before Hux as he stood across the street of a nightclub in the notorious side of town known for its debauchery.

It had been a couple of weeks since he’s had his mods, enjoying the fun too much as he learned every new trick his new body had to offer. Gone were the days where he ached for hours. Gone was the anxiety of having his own body betray him during the moments he needed it the most. Hux had never felt this confident in his body, not even when he was in the military before the attack that left him scarred.

His legs carried him inside, long leather coat a stark contrast to the aesthetic that everyone around him had; bright colors and thin garments that served no purpose but to enhance the alluring bodies they were on. Hux watched as the crowd of people swayed in tandem with the beat of the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5cdui-ZTrs) as if they were one entity connected to the same receiver. Cosmetic modifications were all the rage, choosing aesthetic over functionality for the sake of looking good, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if someone creating something to enjoy these rave-like parties too.

The old Hux would have thought it was impossible to find his target in such a crowded, dark club. The rival drug dealer to one of Hux’s clients was paying Hux more money than he’d ever made before to take out his competitor, trusting Hux above everyone else to get the job done. He simply couldn’t fail.

He scanned the crowd as he walked through the masses of writhing bodies, feeling hands caress and grab at him as he moved past them. The beat of the music that blared throughout the club changed to a faster rhythm and the bodies around Hux moved faster along with it. The strobe lights would’ve made this impossible for Hux before, but his new eye did all the heavy work as it scanned every face around to find the perfect match.

It took him almost half an hour to find him, a man who sported bright neon yellow hair, paired with bright red eyes that glowed in the darkness and skin that glowed with intricate designs as he swayed. Grinding bodies encased him front and back in a synchronized rhythm that meant all three of them were connected. Hux had heard about those mods, the ones that were used for pleasure and not death like his. Rumor has it you could feel your partner's emotions, feel their pleasure as it coursed through their bodies. Hux would never know if those rumors were true.

Hux couldn’t dwell on his thoughts then; he had a job to do.

A job that took Hux a whole ten seconds to complete.

Ten seconds to calculate the pattern of the strobe lights that glowed around him. Ten seconds to cross the gap that separated him and his target as Hux pulled his gun out of his holster, feeling the safety button and making sure it was off as he sped up on the last two steps. The second the lights went completely dark, Hux strode up to his target, pressing the barrel of his gun underneath the other man’s chin before pulling the trigger.

Ten seconds to move away quickly, not even bothering to look back because he knew he had the perfect shot, had seen the results with the night vision his eye provided.

The rave was so massive that Hux found himself amused that no one seemed to be bothered by what had happened, seeing his now dead target’s entourage drag the unresponsive body of their pseudo boss off the dancefloor, his partners covered in blood as they trailed behind them. Hux rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension leave his body as he let the thrum of energy of those around him soothe him.

Normally, Hux would leave as soon as his job was finished but the thrill of his new body and the prospected jobs he could accept were enough to make Hux think he could hang around a little bit more. It had been years since he’d enjoy something like this, choosing to leave and avoid the crowds. He wasn’t looking for anyone in particular. Hux was simply letting his eyes roam over the sea of people before him.

Hux didn’t see his face, but he knew the pattern of red lines that ran along thick arms and the shape of broad shoulders with an equally broad waist. Ren was hard to miss even in such a packed club, Hux thought, watching Ren with rapt attention. Ren looked massive with his bare, broad shoulders and chest that was equally as covered in red lines as he wore a type of harness that only covered a bit of his collarbone, serving no real purpose but to entice the life out of Hux right this moment. Hux watched as Ren swayed with the music, hair falling over his face every now and then and Hux couldn’t help zooming in on his blissed-out face. He also couldn’t help himself from saving the image.

Ren danced with as much grace that only a man of his build could, but the sight was more than Hux could ever ask for. He didn’t dance on beat along with the crowd, letting Hux know he was probably independent of any connections with those around him. Good, Hux thought before he could suppress the thought.

Hux knew he was staring; knew he had been for too long.

Hux finally made the choice to leave after much deliberation inside his own head, regardless of his desire to stay and watch Ren debauchedly fall apart with every song, under the dark blue lights that only made the red in Ren’s skin glow even brighter. Hux wasn’t expecting Ren to open his eyes then, wasn’t expecting the bright red glow in the lines of his body to pulse with the music as Ren smiled in Hux’s direction, pointing a finger at Hux, beginning him to come closer.

Ren was beautiful. Ren was off-limits.

Hux hated the reaction Ren elicited from him, hated how he had to practically run out of the club while he felt Ren’s eyes staring after him until he was safely outside. Even then, Hux didn’t risk stopping until he could hear the music fading in the distance, the cool night air chilling his heated skin as Hux climbed into his car.

Hux knew he was getting too attached.

Attachments would only hinder his life. Pleasure would only cloud his rationale.

He repeated this mantra over and over again, but it didn’t stop him from replaying the recording of Ren dancing later that night, feeling no shame as he fisted his cock in earnest, hips rising off the bed as he came hard. Panting and sated, Hux promised to never see Ren again, promised he would avoid him like the plague no matter what his mind and cock were telling him.

He swore to himself that he’d need to.

* * *

Hux tried very hard not to let his irritation consume him as he sat on the icy blue couch in his small, bare living room in his equally bare apartment. He’s tried to restart the optical mod for the past hour and a half but failing miserably as he felt his anger simmer below the surface. He knew enough about technology to fix other things but, this was beyond anything he’d ever worked with and it only made him angry that he wasn’t capable enough to do this on his own because the only other option had was to call Ren.

Ren.

He had said his eye would need further calibration, reminding Hux right before he left that he needed to come back in the following weeks to do just that. But the events at the club were burnt into Hux’s mind, the arousal still flowing through his veins every time he replayed the clip of Ren dancing on repeat in the confines of his mind and his bedroom.

Hux went over his options, trying to convince himself that he could simply just…not go back to Ren. He could go to someone else who knew these mods just as Ren did, how hard could it possibly be? It wasn’t like Ren was special; biohacking had become the norm and Hux could find anyone else to work with if he just took the time to look. But even as Hux tried to convince himself of this, he knew that Ren was the best in his field, and no one would ever come close to the talent and quality he offered, a fact that annoyed Hux more than it should.

It took two more failed attempts to convince Hux that he needed Ren and a job later that night that was so close to being an absolute disaster when he missed two shots that could’ve have cost him his life simply because he was too stubborn to accept that he needed Ren.

Still, Hux wasn’t going to let his anger slide when he neglected to inform Ren he was going to show up at his shop late the next night, finding no other way to piss off the other man off more than to make an appearance unexpectedly and demand Ren’s undivided attention.

It was only fair considering Ren had Hux’s attention every night. Several times at night.

Hux had an eerie sense of déjà vu as he walked into the building, having mesmerized the route into the basement the last time he was here. It was exactly the same as the first time they met; the same music blaring throughout what Hux now knew were intergraded speakers in every single corner of the basement, the same chaotic mess of metal and computers with codes that continued to confuse Hux no matter how much he tried to understand them.

Hux was prepared for the angry backlash he would probably get but he definitely wasn’t prepared to see Ren sitting in his creaky work chair, wide arms crossed over his chest as he smiled at Hux, as if he had been…

“You knew I was coming,” Hux huffed, barely able to contain his frustration. The answer was written all over Kylo’s face.

“Yes, but not for the reasons you think. I have cameras set up the entire perimeter. I saw you stalk your way in here since the moment you stepped foot on the concrete out front.” Ren was smug. Hux didn’t need a special optic alternation to see that look on Ren’s face.

Hux manages to open his mouth before Ren begins to stand up and mentions for Hux to follow him. “Your calibration is off, isn’t it? I told you to come see me and you never did so I better not hear any bullshit excuses about how this is my fault. Sit.” The metal chair seemed imposing but Hux couldn’t explain why he simply chose to walk forward to do as he was told. Maybe Ren hacked his system? That had to be it, Hux couldn’t possibly take that order without a fight.

The stool Ren sat in creaked under his massive weight, wheels threatening to give out as he rolled forward to sit across from Hux, tablet in hand as he began to connect it to Hux. They stayed quiet for what seemed like hours when in reality it lasted two songs of what Hux was beginning to learn was Ren’s work playlist. He would never admit to finding the same songs that played in the room back at home, never admit to listening to those songs the last time Hux did a job, the bass pounding in his ears as he shot five men in quick succession with an ease he had only ever dreamed of before. The rush he felt afterward still made Hux tremble.

“So, do you usually go to raves to kill people or do you ever go to live the experience?” Ren says after a few minutes, eyes still trained on the screen that illuminated his face in the too dark room.

Hux’s eye twitched, lip threatening to lift in a sneer, but he managed to school his features into the blank expression he usually had when dealing with potential new clients. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ren looked up finally, eyes shifting in that way that let Hux know he was reading his vitals and ultimately seeing how Hux was lying because his heartbeat came in quicker than before, seeing the blush that was probably blooming over Hux’s chest underneath his black shirt and a bulletproof vest. “Right.” Ren was dangerously keen and alluring as his face showed Hux layer after layer of mirth and an all-knowing look that screamed “you liar” at Hux.

Hux really hated Ren right now.

Hux ignored Ren after that, nodding or shaking his head whenever Ren asked him about certain features of his optical mod, the dull tapping of his fingers hitting the datapad screen, filling in the gaps of silence when the songs ended and moved onto the next one.

The only time Hux’s eyes snapped back to Ren was when he heard the sound of the one video he didn’t know Ren had access to, the recording that was all too clear and perfect thanks to the magnificent quality of video his eye had blessed him with. From this angle, Hux could see Ren watch himself on his datapad, watching the same video Hux had already memorized by heart.

When Ren finally looked up, Hux felt a rush so powerful that he wasn’t entirely prepared for.

When Ren stood and leaned forward to hover over Hux, lips so close to Hux’s that he could practically feel the heat radiating off of them.

“You could’ve stayed and danced with me that night, you know. Your heartbeat gave you away the second I saw you, so don’t try to lie about it now,” Ren’s voice was soft, making Hux aware that the music had stopped playing in the background.

“I don’t-“ Hux licked his lips. “I was on a job. I can’t do what I do and expect to have fun afterward. I’m a professional, so that’s probably something you don’t know about but- “

Hux gasped in surprise when Ren, massive and warm, covered his mouth over his own, deepening the kiss before Hux even had time to think. It didn’t stop Hux from pushing at the hard muscle on Ren’s chest, trying to tear that body away from his as Ren pressed himself onto Hux. It was embarrassing to Hux when his hands decided to stop pushing and to start sliding over the glowing skin of Ren’s arms and into the thick hair that was soft and perfect, tugging on the strands when Ren’s tongue assaulted the inside of Hux’s mouth in a way that made Hux moan hungrily.

“Ren,” Hux managed to say when he pulled away to breathe because he had no modification for that yet.

“Kylo,” Kylo whispered back, kissing the corner of Hux’s mouth. “My name is Kylo. Say that when you’re coming on my cock, okay?”

The heady arousal Hux felt was new but not unwanted as he nodded before reaching for Kylo again, hands going under his baggy shirt to feel the chest that he’d been wanting to taste since that night. The music was back again, loud enough to fill in the emptiness of the room but low enough to let Hux hear the way Kylo groaned against his neck, his hot breath making Hux shiver in the too cold room.

“Come on, I’m not fucking you in a chair,” Kylo said as he stood back up, bringing Hux up along with him. They stumbled the other side of the basement, a dark corner that Hux hadn’t noticed before but had more personality than the area they were in before, a clear sign that Kylo actually lived here and a thought that had never occurred to Hux before.

Hux felt a large hand press against his stomach, pushing him back against the concrete wall next to the bed, the sound of his metal spinal mod ringing in the air as he made impact. Hux didn’t need Kylo’s special optics to see how that small sound affected him, seeing Kylo’s mouth fall open as his eyes dropped to Hux’s chest before turning Hux around roughly so that Hux’s chest was pressed against the wall. The cold wall against Hux’s nipples and the heat from Kylo’s chest on his back made Hux whimper, too far gone to calculate the weight of their actions because this shouldn’t be happening, Hux shouldn’t do this. He couldn’t have attachments, he couldn’t allow-

Hux moaned loudly, hips bucking forward as he felt Kylo’s hands slide down his sides, insistent mouth biting along the skin that was attached to the metal piece on his spine. Bites were alternated with hard sucking of skin that turned red but the time Kylo’s mouth moved further down.

“You’re my most beautiful creation,” Kylo said as he knelt behind Hux, hands running up the metal before sliding down over the red marks he left with his mouth.

“You’re so poetic. Do you say that to all your clients?” Hux quipped as he turned his head to glare at Kylo, regretting it the second he saw those expressive eyes looking up at him from his kneeled position. It should be a crime to have eyes with that much soul.

“So now you’re jealous,” Kylo teased, irritating Hux more. “Would it make you feel better if I suggested we try my new pleasure mod? I’ve never tried it out with anyone.” Kylo kissed the base of Hux’s spine as he looked up at him, and that was all it took to make Hux say yes.

Hux didn’t know what to expect, but the two tiny glowing dots Kylo held in his hand were unexpected, watching intently as Kylo placed one above the receptor behind his neck before doing the same for Hux. Kylo had insisted they undress completely and helped Hux prep for his cock, saying that once they turned the mod on it would be nearly impossible to do anything else. Hux figured he was just exaggerating.

One tap on the datapad and Hux was thrown into a world he never knew he needed.

The feelings were too much, too strong as he laid on the bed underneath Kylo, legs wrapped around the larger man as he rolling his hips against the hands that slide over his heated skin on his hips. The look on Kylo’s face said it all; Kylo could feel what Hux felt as he touched him, could feel the shiver that wracked through Hux as Kylo’s thumbs caressed the inside of Hux’s thighs. Tentatively, Hux brought one hand up to touch the middle of Kylo’s chest, feeling the emotion flow through the crevices of his mind as he continued to feel the hot skin, seeing the muscles of Kylo’s abdomen clench as his fingertips teased their way down.

_ Awe. Adoration. Pure Lust.  _

Hux whimpered as he felt those emotions coming from Kylo so strongly he has to squeeze his eyes closed because it’s too much.

“Shhh, I’ve got you. Feel me. Feel the way you’re making me feel,” Kylo finally closed the space between them, pressing his body closer against Hux and giving his cock much-needed friction. Kylo feels it too, moaning into the crook of Hux’s neck when he begins to rock against him again, chasing whatever he can to elicit the same pleasure Hux feels

Kylo hadn't been lying; Hux had no idea how long they’d been doing this, touching and kissing each other’s skin. It seemed too long but at the same time, not enough. Before Hux knew it, Kylo was sliding into Hux’s already slick and prepped ass with a long, drawn-out moan. Hux forced his eyes to stay open because seeing Kylo’s face contort in euphoric pleasure was a gift in itself. Hux could feel Kylo struggle to keep himself from coming inside Hux, could feel the desire to bite the skin on Hux’s collarbone, wanting to mark the perfect skin he couldn’t get enough of.

“Do it. Mark me if you want,” Hux says, surprised beyond belief that he could even speak at all.

Kylo obeyed, crowding over Hux with that enormous body of his as he noisily gave Hux all his attention, cradling Hux’s face with one hand as the other hooked under one of Hux’s knees, opening him up even more for him before he began fucking him in earnest.

Hux never made noise during sex, stopping any noises from spilling from his lips with everyone he’d been with before. Kylo made that impossible, and Hux had to be honest that he couldn’t even blame the pleasure mod they were using for the cacophony of noises he made. Hux couldn’t help keening as he felt the slow drag of Kylo’s cock inside him, feeling those strong hands that carefully constructed weapons of immense precision and destruction tighten their hold around Hux’s waist and thighs. Kylo made Hux moan and writhe when no else ever had, a thought that Hux hoped wasn’t being transmitted to Kylo.

“I know, baby. I’m making you feel so good, better than anyone else, aren’t I?” Kylo grunted, smug and teasing and Hux couldn’t even fight him on this. He had clearly won. “I could fuck you slow all night if you wanted. Watch you fall part around my cock.”

“Please,” Hux said quietly, begging for something even he didn’t know. “Kylo, please.”

“I know,” Kylo whispered back, pulling out unceremoniously as he flipped Hux onto his stomach, sliding back in because he felt the panic and disappointment radiating off of Hux in waves

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMiIrAxQhFA) blared around them, making Hux huff out a laugh when he realized that Kylo was not only losing control above him but losing control of everything he controlled in his workshop. The computer screens began to glitch the faster Kylo’s hips thrust into Hux, a sight that would’ve been amusing if he didn’t think it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

Kylo could feel Hux holding back, barring himself from falling into the depths of his arousal and Kylo had never failed to take up a challenge in his life. Tongue sliding filthily into Hux’s pliant mouth as he tweaked at one of Hux’s nipples, watching with pure glee as Hux’s body began to jerk in Kylo’s embrace, eyebrows furrowing as he looked up at Kylo. Kylo repeated the movement, again and again, feeling the barrier begin to fall apart until he felt Hux come undone under him.

“Kylo, Kylo. I’m- “Hux’s lips trembled. His eyes were glassy. “Make me come, please.”

Kylo did as told.

He angled his thrusts in the perfect position, rolling the sensitive nub of Hux’s nipple in-between his fingers as he felt wave after wave of pleasure roll-off Hux and into Kylo’s consciousness, literally taking his breath away because he couldn’t believe Hux was holding all that emotion in.

Hux came with a long groan that never seemed to end as his body shook with the intensity of his orgasm, hands clutching at Kylo’s arms and squeezing so hard despite having one mechanical hand that would leave spectacular bruises on Kylo’s skin later.

Kylo had no choice but to come immediately after him, feeling both the pulse of Hux’s body around his cock and the transfer of his pleasure hit him at the same time. Kylo pretended he didn’t see the lights flicker and the music drop as he came before they picked up again.

The afterglow was too much, and Kylo had to clumsily remove the transmitter from both their necks before it was too late, feeling the tether that connected them disconnect instantly as if their lines were cut abruptly. It should scare him how attached he was to those sensations already.

Hux breathed heavily, focusing all his efforts on stabilizing his breathing and seeking out the warm body next to him because he’d never felt so close to anyone before. He needed that intimacy again; fear of attachments be damned.

Hux doesn’t know if minutes or hours passed by the time he’s finally able to get up and get dressed, sneaking glances as Kylo brings a shirt over his head to cover the red glowing lines of his chest and back. Hux can’t argue that he already missed them. Running a hand through his hair to try and bring it back to something remotely presentable, Hux squares his shoulders as he looks at Kylo, wishing he could find a mod that would make Kylo’s eyes less enticing.

Hux doesn’t know what to say. What do you say after what he just experienced?

“I forgot to tell you, I need you to come in and let me update the software at least once a week. To keep you updated, you know.” Kylo’s voice was deep and gruff, eyes narrowing on Hux like a predator watching its prey, hungry and unsatisfied. His smile held promises of great sex and pleasure mods that would quite literally make Hux lose his mind.

For the first time in years, Hux grinned. People said his smiles were too frightening, making him look like a maniac when he did it. Kylo’s gaze dropped to his mouth, and Hux didn’t care what anyone had ever said about it, not when Kylo’s face showed how much he itched to have Hux again.

“Anything to get me at my full potential,” Hux said and he felt the rush of excitement flow inside him, heart beating fast already. Kylo saw it too. “I’ll see you next week.”

Kylo’s grin was too alluring and Hux knew he wouldn’t last a week.

Thankfully, Hux wasn’t too bothered by that.

* * *

Thank you for reading! 

Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut) <3


End file.
